


Dickpocketing

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Angst, Smut, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A simple, short smut to brighten up your day (or night, or morning, or whatever - any time is good for some fluffy smut!).Includes a kind-of NSFW image, that worked as my inspiration. That, and my beloved fresh idiot (kinki), Memine.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Dickpocketing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



* * *

Even raises his eyes from his screen, frowning. He saw something that looked a bit off, but he was so focused on editing his video he isn’t quite sure what it was. He tries to play back the scene in his head. To have a closer look. He saw something he liked, but that was still confusing, like out of place -- wait a minute.

“Isak?”

“Yeah?” Isak is in the kitchen. He sounds pleased with himself. That’s always promising. It means mischief is about to take place.

“Are you walking around in your underwear?”

Isak pops his head out of the kitchen. He’s pretending to be serious, but he can barely contain his smirk. He’s doing a terrible job, really. Even can see his bare shoulder, and his eyes kind of lock on it. Isak has a bit of a tan left from the summer.

“No I’m not?” Isak says. He leans further, revealing his bare chest. Even raises his eyebrows.

“Really? Because from here it certainly looks like you are.”

Isak steps out slowly. He takes his time to present his body to Even. Even doesn’t mind the show, not one bit. He lets his eyes travel along Isak’s smooth, long legs, his chest, his stomach. Isak has been going to the gym, unlike Even, and the results are showing. They are showing so well it takes Even a moment to snap out of the spell.

“That is underwear.”

Isak tilts his head. The underwear looks undoubtedly great, nice and tight, very short boxer shorts, with clever seamwork to really enhance -- well, everything. Even’s mouth is watering.

“No it’s not. Watch this.” Isak presses his palm on his belly and slides his hand down. His fingers slip into a pocket. “It has pockets. That means it’s loungewear, which means I’m supposed to wear it around the house. That’s the rule.”

Even stifles a chuckle. He rubs his lips quickly.

“A rule, huh?”

Isak nods with confidence.

“Yes. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m making coffee.” With that, Isak turns around. He takes his time to walk away, and Even appreciates that. He’s enjoying the view, thoroughly.

As Isak walks into the kitchen Even’s brain kind of follows him. He’s seeing Isak in his head, reaching down into the freezer to get the coffee beans, and up to the top of the cupboard to take down the coffee grinder. The muscles of his back are moving under his skin, nicely toned but not bulky, and Even is salivating again.

He closes the lid of the laptop and gets up. He sneaks up to the kitchen door and peeks inside. He is not disappointed. Isak is tiptoeing to reach the coffee grinder, and his ass looks spectacular. Even stands there for a bit, just enjoying the view, until he can’t hold back anymore. It takes him just three steps to reach Isak and wrap his hands around him. Even slips his fingers into Isak’s little pockets and kisses the back of his neck.

“Hi”, Even whispers. Isak hums.

“Want something?”

Even pushes his fingers deeper in. The pockets are surprisingly big, to be on something this skimpy. Even rests his chin on Isak’s shoulder.

“What makes you think I want something?”

Isak grins. His filthy grins are the sexiest shit.

“Well, you are picking my pockets.”

Even’s fingertips reach what they are looking for. Isak jumps a bit at the touch, and inhales sharply.

“More like dicking your pockets.”

Isak throws his head back and laughs out loud.

“Fuck, I married an idiot!”

Even kisses the side of Isak’s neck, stroking at the nice and hard surprise at the bottom of the pocket. Isak is breathing heavier and leaning back against Even’s chest.

“You knew what you were getting into. Besides, you’re the one whose underwear has pockets.”

Isak’s laughter is interrupted by a little gasp.

“Well..you don’t seem to mind my pockets.”

“Mm-hm. It would seem so.”

It’s a bit tricky, but it is hot. Even can see Isak’s nipples, tight and hard. He can feel Isak’s dick though the fabric. He rubs on it, from both sides, and Isak rocks his hips back and forth. His ass brushes at Even’s groin with every rocking movement, and soon enough Even pushes Isak’s hip bones down and back with his thumbs for some grinding action.

Isak twists his torso so he can reach Even’s lips with his. They kiss. It’s awkward, and uncomfortable, but in the best of ways. They’re panting into each other’s mouths between the kisses, and little cusses, and soft moans.

“Oh fuck -- please --” Isak whimpers. Even can’t resist him. He has never been able to resist Isak when he’s horny and needy. He pulls his left hand out of the pocket and pushes it under Isak’s waistband.

“Ohhh yes”, Even sighs, as he feels how hard Isak is. He wraps his fingers around the dick and tries to move his hand, but the underwear is too crowded now. That’s not working. So, Even guides the tip out, letting the waistband support the shaft, while he cups the top bit into his palm. His other hand stays in the pocket, to play with the lower parts. Isak pushes his ass tighter against Even’s dick as his reward.

They forget to keep kissing. They’re just leaning into each other, hungry for touches, rubs, their hot breath and panting. Even can feel something wet against his palm. Isak is getting close. Even is about to get what he wants. He works harder, more determined, with a purpose. He’s going to make Isak come all over his ridiculous underwear, oh yes he is.

“I’m going to make you cream your pants”, Even mumbles. It does things to Isak. It makes him tremble and moan. Isak reaches up behind him, grabbing Even from behind his neck, his fingernails dig into the skin. He’s coming. He’s coming hard, into Even’s palm, and when he stops squirting Even pushes his hand inside the underwear to rub the gunk all over Isak’s dick. Isak can barely stand anymore, gasping _fuck_ over and over again.

“My dirty slut”, Even whispers, so softly and gently it sounds almost odd. The contrast of the words and the tone. Isak doesn’t seem to mind. To the contrary, he’s purring as he turns around to face Even. He presses his palm over Even’s crotch.

“Move”, Isak whispers. Even looks at him, his eyes dark, and thrusts with his hips. Isak turns his wrist, Even adjusts the angle of the movement, until they find the direction and rhythm that works best. Even thrusts into Isak’s hand, faster and faster, looking into Isak’s eyes and drowning into them. Into this. Their little bubble of passion in their kitchen, a bubble that doesn’t burst even when Even comes. It holds, it’s around them glittering in rose gold, and it feels warm against Even’s skin. Like a glow. Like love.

Even kisses Isak one more time. The kiss is slow, and long, and when it’s over Even grins on Isak’s lips.

“Feel free to lounge around in underwear any time you want to.”

Isak’s laugh tickles Even’s heart.


End file.
